a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting device for a push-pull rod, in particular to adjust length changes for the push-pull rod in continuous manner.
b) Description of Related Art
Such push-pull rods are used for instance in motor-vehicle transmissions to select and shift gears. In general a drive cable is connected to the push-pull rod and itself leads to a corresponding drive means, for instance a selecting or shifting lever or to the transmission. In order to adjust the length, for instance to compensate for tolerances, it is known with respect to such push-pull rods to adjust the rod's length in steps using a gear and mating gear and additional locking/unlocking elements. This design entails the drawback that adjustment can be carried out only stepwise, i.e., that intermediate positions are precluded. Another drawback of the known push-pull rods is the necessity to deliver them to the site of installation, for instance the assembly line of the automobile manufacturer, assembled to the drive cable. Thereby the drive cable is preset, and as a result most of the time the assembly-line worker must readjust to the precisely required length. Such a procedure frequently incurs substantial labor (unlocking the locking elements, adjusting, closing the locking elements).